


Stars AU

by Scatlet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatlet/pseuds/Scatlet
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start of a Story...

Scarlet opens her eyes. Wait- Where is she? The last thing she remembers is that she was with River and Ender camping next to their HQ. Scarlet stands up and looks around. Well she definitely wasn't in a swamp where the HQ is located. Instead she is in a jungle, a biome not close by anywhere she knew in StarCraft. She sees some vines hanging down from a tree and uses them to climb the tree. when she gets to the top she looks over the trees. Scarlet looks around for a bit but doesn’t see anything. That's weird… Scarlet says. Where am I and how did I get here. When she looks around a little longer she sees a chest on a different tree. Scarlet looks around and then takes a sprint and jumps from tree to tree to reach the chest. When she opens the chest she gets out a piece of paper and a compass. When she looks in the chest she sees 2 more items…

  
  


River wakes up. She gets out of bed and sees that the other two beds are empty. They must be outside already. River says to herself. When she opens the tent she walks out. Goodmorning! She says. When no one reacts she turns around after closing the tent. Huh? That's weird. why aren't they here? River walks all around the Everest building. When she gets back at the tent she yells: Ok guys! you got me come out now! She sat down at the tent and waited. And waited. Until she sees a bush move. Ah so you wanna play the long game huh? She thinks and walks to the bush. When she moves the leaves all she sees is a chest. River picks up the chest and takes it with her to the tent. She settles down and opens the chest. She finds a book and two more items…

  
  


Ender wakes up from a noise. Mhh 1 more minute. When she opens her eyes she notices she is laying on the floor. But not on the grass but she is on snow. Wait what?- she says. Why am I in snow? I swear I was at the swamp when I went to sleep. Ender stands up and looks around. All she sees is snow. After a little while of looking around she sees a chest a little further away. Ender runs to the chest and opens it. Seeing a compass, some paper and more stuff in the chest. She decides to first grab the paper and read what's on there. On the piece of paper she reads:

“Unite to see the Stars”

Well What am I supposed to do with that? Ender asks herself. She decides to but the note in her sweater. The compass she puts with the paper. and then looks at the last two things in the chest…

  
  


Scarlet grabs out the last two items. The first one is her old communicator which will be useful! But the other item is a mask. A watcher mask. Scarlet knows this since the watchers had taken her before she created StarCraft. She hated the mask but did not know how to get rid of it so just took it with her. She grabbed the communicator and send a message:

<Scarlet> Hey! If you find this it is a communicator and we can chat like this. It's kinda old but we can’t use the normal chat so if you have this use this and tell me where you are!

So now that that is covered i should probably start walking to where this compass points…

Ender looks in the chest and grabs out the last two things. A kinda wacky looking phone and a bracelet. On the bracelet there was a charm of tnt. What could that mean? Ender asks herself since she has no one else to ask. The wacky phone moved and a message appeared.

  
  


<Scarlet> Hey! If you find this it is a communicator and we can chat like this. It's kinda old but we can’t use the normal chat so if you have this use this and tell me where you are!

<Ender> HALLO! Ender here. I'm in snow right now and can't see anything and found a chest with some stuff. Do we have a plan?

<Scarlet> O good your here ender :) I grabbed everything out of the chest and I'm now following the compass. I'm in a jungle.

<Ender> OH! I also have a compass! Should I follow it?

<Scarlet> Yes I think we might meet paths then.

<Scarlet> Also have you seen River yet?

<Ender> Nope but I think she will be alright :)

<Scarlet> Ok im gonna walk now let's check in on chat in about an hour ok?

<Ender> OK!

  
  


River grabbed the last two items from the chest. It was a turtle necklace and a little machine. When she looks at the small machine she sees that Ender and Scarlet already used it. Because there were chat messages. When she tried to use their normal chat it didn't work. So River grabs the new chat and reads what has been send. 

<River> Hey! Yes I'm fine :) I'm at the HQ. And how did you guys get in a jungle and snow?! That’s nowhere near the HQ or spawn.

<Scarlet> I know right!

<Scarlet> Well what was in your chest?

<River> A book, A necklace with a charm of a turtle and this “new” chat.

<Ender> Hey! felt this thing moving in my pocket.

<Ender> I got: A compass, A piece of paper, A bracelet with a TNT charm on it and of course this thing.

<River> What about you Scarlet?

<Scarlet> I got the same as Ender except not a bracelet but a mask

<Ender> What was on your paper?

<Scarlet> Unite to see the stars.

<Ender> Same.


	2. The powers are coming back

Scarlet starts to walk the way of the compass. After a few hours of walking it turns night. Because Scarlet is under the trees she sees a lot of mobs spawn. Uh Oh- She says and runs to a tree with vines and quickly climbs up the tree. I think it will be safer to walk up here. It's pretty covered here anyway. Scarlet grabs the communicator.

<Scarlet> Guys don't die please. We don't know what will happen. Ender get somewhere away from mobs and River go inside the HQ with a bed.

<Ender> Ye- good plan i'm in a dark oak tree right now since i walked out the snow biome.

<Scarlet> Great! I'm gonna walk on the top of the trees. You should also do that as far as you can go since we don't have a bed.

<Ender> Ok Im gonna continue walking now.

<River> Im in the HQ right now. I'm just gonna read the book until its day and try to get more information.

<Scarlet> Nice job River :D I think I'll continue walking now.

Scarlet puts the communicator inside a pocket in her onesie and grabs the compass out the other. Even though she has been walking in a straight line for a while now she just kept checking up if she was still going correct.

Ender stands up and starts walking again. She can feel the bracelet around her wrist. It gave a warm feeling. which was nice because even though she wore a sweater it was still freezing cold at night. Jumping over trees started getting normal and she didn't really have to watch her steps. A few minutes later Ender stopped jumping. The bracelet really was warmer than a little time ago. When she touched it a red explosion came around here. It didn’t hurt her but it did kinda jump scare her. Ender felt the chat phone that Scarlet called a communicator move in her pocket and got it out to read who send a message.

<River> Ender! you said you had a bracelet with a tnt charm right?

<Ender> Yes why?

<River> Well in the book that i got it is telling about “The Stars” who all would have a special item! I just finished reading the first one about your bracelet.

<Ender> OH! What does it say? I just got an explosion when i touched it-

<River> It says: You need to hold the bracelet and think of a place you want to get to. And then you'll teleport! It says this is the easiest of them all but i haven't read the rest yet.

<Ender> Ok! I'll try that.

Ender puts the communicator in her sweater and rolls up her left sleeve which reveals the bracelet. Ender gets hold on to the bracelet and closes her eyes focusing on the entrance of the HQ. She keeps thinking about it until she hears an explosion go off. When she opens her eyes she is perfectly where she was thinking about. She saw River run out. Ender! you did it! River says while running to Ender. When she gets to Ender she stops in front of her. Let me guess. You didn’t find Scarlet? Nope… Ender says to River. Whe should put in the chat that you're here. I also know how Scarlet can get here.

<River> Scarlet! Ender is here and I know how you can get here.

<Scarlet> Great what do i need to do?

<River> You’ll need to put on the mask and think about wings. If you’ll do it correct and think of the wings that belong to the mask you will get them. The wings are really fast.

Scarlet gets distracted. She knew which wings matched the mask. Her watcher wings. She hated them since that made her look like them. But she didn't have a choice.

<Scarlet> Ok. Im gonna do it. Hope to see you soon!

And Scarlet turns off the communicator and puts it in her pocket. She takes out the mask. She hated it so much but she would have to do it. Please don't get stuck on me… Scarlet says and puts the mask in front of her eyes. She feels it clipping on. But in a less tight way then when they took her. When she opens her eyes she sees purple. After getting used to it again she got ready for the second task. Getting her wings to appear. Scarlet hasn't done this in a while but still knew how to get them back. Scarlet closes her eyes again and imagens the purple grayish wings on her back. After a minute she decides to look. When she gets her hand to her back she feels the soft feathers of the wings. Scarlet moves around with the wings for a bit and then sets of. The wings felt weird and it wasn't normal to be able to fly again. She felt like a watcher again. Even though she didn't look like one. Because of the purple glow she saw through the mask it felt way too familiar. Let's get to the HQ as quick as possible. She mumbles to herself and sets of focusing on the HQ and let the wings take her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If been loving writing out this story and even tho these chapters may seem short it is my first digital book! So i hope you liked the second Chapter :D Ender getting powers and Scarlet (AKA my Oc) getting watcher memories :0 I did take insperation from the HC Fanfiction ATUS! its a real good story and I really like watchers so thats why i kinda wanted them to be in here :) I also draw and post my watcher on my Instagram: @gacha4life777 so feel free to check it out :)
> 
> Again the characters Ender and River are NOT mine but from there respected owners


	3. *BOOM*

River looks up into the sky. Hey! Did you see that Ender? River says. Yeh it was like a purple flash. *BOOM*. Scarlet fell down. She had flown into the HQ. Ow- That hurts. Scarlet says. When she turns around she sees Ender and River run to her. Are you ok? River asks. Scarlet blinks a few times under the mask. Yes, I'm fine. Scarlet stands up and gets the dirt of her onesie. Scarlet? Why are you all purple? Ender asks. Oh.. Uh- Scarlet says. She really doesn't want to talk about watchers right now. I don't know?- Scarlet says and looks at the grass. When she looks up again she looks straight in Ender's eyes. You do know. Ender says. Ok fine… Yes I know. But not right now. Scarlet says. 

Scarlet takes off the mask. Her sight turned back to normal colors and her wings poofed away. Well what did you guys find out? Scarlet asks. Well, River says. In this book it says something about “The Stars.” They all have their own special item that comes with their own powers. We then can learn more spells matching our power to get better. I only read you guys simplest powers so you guys could get here. Oh wait! Ender says. I think i get our notes now. She looks at Scarlet. It says: Unite to see the stars! And this book is about “The Stars” And we all have the item from the book! So I think that we are those Stars and because we are united now we can see “The Stars” since it's us! That is actually pretty logical now that you say it! River says. Well what should we do right now? River asks and looks at Ender and Scarlet. I mean I think we should try some of the spells! Ender says. Sounds good to me. Scarlet says. They all walk into the HQ. When they get to the meeting room they all sit down. River, can I have the book for a second? Scarlet asks. Of course! River says and gives the book to Scarlet. Scarlet opens the book to the page with the watcher mask. And looks through some of the spells. She knew them but hadn't done them in months. I think we should all get a easeyer spell under control right now. Scarlet says to the others. Scarlet passed the book over to Ender who read a bit on her page. After the book made the whole circle and was back by Scarlet, Scarlet stood up. Come lets try it outside. She says. Everyone stands up and they walk to the outside. When they are back outside Scarlet opens the book and lays it on the floor. I'll go first. She says. She reads out the spell for summoning her staff. It was very important if you would need to fight a watcher. Scarlet read it one more time and took a deep breath. ᓭ⚍ᒲᒲ𝙹リ ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑ⎓⎓ She mumbles. When Scarlet looked at her hand she saw a small piece of glitter get blown away by the wind. Not bad. She says to herself. Ok so what happened? Ender asks. Ok ok i'll tell you. I guess spells will need to come after backstories. They all walk to the tent and settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that this was such a short chapter ;-; I just want the backstory to have his own chapter. Also for people who are intrested. The weird letters are galatic. I use a translator and then copy and paste. Since i dont think there is a way to type it. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter :D
> 
> Again the characters Ender and River are NOT mine but are from their respectful owners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Scarlet here :) This is the first chapter of my Stars AU there is another AU on this account but i wont be using that anymore. The world probably wont make to much sence but i think it will clear up later :D. Just a quick siden note: The Charadters Ender and River are NOT mine and belong to their respectfull owners. But i have asked and their both fine with me using them. Then second of all. The HQ is kinda the base of shop that the 3 of them own called Everest. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!


End file.
